The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coleus plant, botanically known as Solenostemon scutellarioides, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Kakegawa CE5.
The new cultivar is the product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Cartago, Costa Rica. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Coleus cultivars with a low spreading plant habit. The new Coleus was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a seedling resulting from a self-pollination of a proprietary selection of Solenostemon scutellarioides identified as code number 9CL-1, not patented. The new Coleus was discovered and selected from within the seedling progeny from the stated self-pollination in a controlled environment in Cartago, Costa Rica in 2000. This seedling was selected on the basis of its low and outwardly spreading plant habit and unique leaf coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Salinas, Calif. since 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Coleus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.